Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle windshield wiper assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle windshield wiper assembly that includes a filter member that encircles a shaft support portion of a windshield wiper arm that allows the flow of water therethrough, but restricts debris from flowing therethrough.
Background Information
The cowl area of a vehicle at the base of a windshield of the vehicle typically includes an air intake vent that provides fresh air into an air intake box, which in turn provides the fresh air into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. A windshield wiper assembly is often installed to structure above the air intake box. Due to its location at the base of a windshield, water can enter the air intake box. However, the air intake box typically includes a drain allowing such water to drain out of the air intake box.